


the green dumbass

by pannacottafugo



Category: One Piece
Genre: .ya thats p much it, Banter, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Teasing, lowercase intended, zoro is a dumbass and reader is teasing him over it, zoro is kinda slow oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannacottafugo/pseuds/pannacottafugo
Summary: it’s amazing how different zoro is from what the wanted posters say.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & You, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Kudos: 37





	the green dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr yet again WOO yes.

roronoa zoro is all hard edges and loud noise, or so you think at first. to be fair, anyone would assume the same; one doesn’t get the reputation that he has without going through and doing certain things.

now, though, you laugh until it hurts any time someone brings up the mighty pirate hunter. him having a reputation was all well and good, you just…found it unbelievable after meeting the man himself.

he finds out about what you think after you press a hand over your mouth to hide a snort while reading the newspaper. from what he can see, it’s some article about the eleven supernovas… and of course, they include him in it.

“what’s so funny?”

“nothing.” your ongoing giggles do nothing to back that up, and his one good eye squints at you. 

“did they put in a silly picture of one of us?”

your laughter only intensifies as you manage to choke out “n-no, not that.”

he’s not convinced. 

it’s easy to pry the paper away from you; you’re weak from all the giggling, and make almost no attempt to take it back. he glances at you one last time before running an eye down the item in hand.

he is surprised, of course, but for the wrong reasons. “this is… the article about the supernovas nami was talking about.”

“yeah,” you gasp out from between the fingers pressed over your mouth.

“why’s this so funny?” his one good eye is narrowed as it watches your shoulders heave with mirth. “it’s normal.”

“yeah, yeah,” you lean back in your chair. “it’s just funny how absolutely different you are _really_ , and how the paper sees you.”

he’s silent for a few seconds. “you think i’m stupid then?”

you snort. “a little. but not really- you’re more _simple_ than stupid, y’know?”

“that’s just a fancy way of calling me dumb.”

you sigh. “man. you’re not stupid, you’re just…super straightforward and kind of funny. it’s hard to believe you’re the same person as the one on the wanted poster and _that’s_ why i’m laughing. not because i think you’re stupid or anything, kind of the opposite, really. you’re cool, but you’re also a fucking dumbass.”

“so you _do_ think i’m stupid.”

“i’m- you- i give up.”


End file.
